Turning point
by DanD-OujiSama
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D. has allowed the Avengers to take the weekend off for their services. Steve has already something in mind but things don't usually go as planned. Romances surface and hearts bend in compromise...


"The beach? Really? You guys didn't think of anything else other than swimming in salty waters getting baked by the sun?" Tony complained as he threw bits of clothes to a leather bag. "I mean, there's always a bar-"

"Tony, we are not going to bar. We only have this weekend, c'mon don't be such a drag." Steve argued. He knew he had to keep an eye on Tony, that guy might just get 'sick' instantaneously and have enough reason to stay home. "This is Thor's last day anyway, let's make this happen."

"Okay, alright. No need to give me a cheer dance, honey." Tony smiled sarcastically, slinging the leather strap on his shoulder.

"Shut up." Steve followed out of Tony's room, mumbling to himself. "Alright, let's hit the road." He sounded, bringing his hands together for a clap. Tony took the cooler on the counter, filled with booze, and slung his arm around Steve, which he shrugged off as they made their way to the basement level.

"I was meaning to ask you, why are you suddenly so optimistic all of a sudden?" Tony asked, taking a bottle of beer out of the cooler. "Suggesting to go swimming with everyone, really? Especially after we've finished saving the world, I mean after I saved the world. Y'know with the whole nuke thing-" Tony stopped abruptly, his eyes catching Steve's raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe with a bit of help from you guys."

"I dunno.. Maybe because I've gotten to know you guys better." He started, putting his hands inside one his pockets. "I guess I sorta missed being with friends, you know with the whole frozen in ice thing."

Tony just looked at him opened mouthed with a dull expression until Steve looked so pissed Tony started laughing hard. "Alright, no need to get mushy now." He joked, taking a mouthful of beer into his mouth. The elevator speakers emitted a '_ding'_ sound before the doors slid open, revealing Tony's assortment of vehicles. Tony made his way to his Acura, placing the cooler and his leather bag next to the driver's seat.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be putting our stuff in the trunk?" Steve asked, clearly confused as to where he would sit with all their stuff on the only vacant seat left.

"Trunk?" Tony laughed hard, resting his against the wheel. "A trunk? Oh God, that's great Steve." he added sarcastically which only seemed to confuse Steve even more. "Steve, listen…" He said, trying hard to suppress the laughter. "Trunks aren't high in my list of cool things. So, park your butt and let's get outta here." He said tapping on the holstered seat next to him

"I am not going to sit there and carry our stuff." He started.

* * *

Tony was driving the Acura with dark tinted shades and a smug look on his face. The wind was roaring as they neared the coast, the engine revving strongly. Steve however, was stuck in place as he held all of the things they brought on his lap.

"I still can't believe why people don't have trunks in their cars anymore." Steve mumbled, he could feel the chill from the cooler on his thighs.

"I still can't believe you're complaining about this." Tony countered, a grin forming on his lips. "Don't worry, we're almost there, sunshine."

"Why do you keep calling me names?" He retorted, glaring at the oceans. "I don't see what's so funny about it.. Tin man!"

"Ohh! Good one, Steve." Tony said, clearly his sarcasm never failed him. "You see? Isn't that fun, you know, calling names?" He laughed, flooring the gas pedal to gain speed.

"Damn… I played your games didn't I?" He asked, clenching his fists tightly. "You little weasel."

"Uh-huh, yes you did babe." Tony smirked, resting his arm out on the door.

A couple of minutes passed, the two finally made it to the beach entrance. The beach was actually government property, and the Avengers were given privilege to use it for their own entertainment as thanks for saving the world. Just across the parking space was a S.H.I.E.L.D. Hummer.

"Guess Widow and Clint got here first." Tony said, taking his bag and cooler from Steve. He got after he slung the strap on his shoulder, the cooler on his side. "Let's get going."

"Well, at least they have a trunk… and it's a huge trunk." Steve mumbled, opening the car door.

"Seriously? If you compare my car and their's it obvious whose is the most stylish." Tony returned, waiting for Steve to follow.

Steve exited the car but after he slammed the door close an automatic car alarm made him jump and gasp in reaction. "What was that…?" He asked, examining the car intently. Tony however was laughing his brains out, loud enough to attract Natasha and Clint to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Clint chirped, looking at Steve questioningly.

"I-… There was this.. thing that sounded…" He began, his hand fumbling around the car's hood.

"Steve don't, it might explode!" Tony joked, laughing harder than ever. Both Widow and Clint also got into the laugh though not as hard as Tony's.

Puffing out his cheeks, Steve started to get into the laughter. "Ah.. Yeah, okay, you got me on that one." He said smiling.

"Cut it out, both of you." Widow budged, clearing her throat she took the cooler from Tony's hand. "I'll take this."

"Alright, alright.." Stark answered, his arm over the laughing Clint's shoulder "C'mon Cap, let's take the fun to the beach." Steve followed closely, eyes still glued to the car.

"Ah, Steven, Stark you have finally arrived." Thor voiced, the two on his side locked between his arms. Tony however got away quickly from Thor's grip leaving the two alone and huddled close. Steve didn't mind being tightly held close against the Asgardian. He somehow, liked it but he didn't want Thor to know. Who knows how that guy would react if he knew Captain America was crushing on him.

"It's nice to see you too, Thor." Steve greeted back, smiling warmly. The Asgardian returned the smile with his own goofy one catching the blonde off guard and making him fluster slightly.

"I-.. You… uh.." Steve stammered, although covered underneath all those muscles, he was still easy on the flirting. Suddenly, from out of the corner a slender woman came peeking out before squealing and running into Thor. Thor in return let go off Steve in a second and hugged the woman, slightly rasing her up in the air as they both laughed heartily. Deep down in Steve's mind, he felt a certain hurt… though unsure of what it really was he put on a smile as they both direct their attention to him.

"Steven, this is my fair maiden, Jane Foster." Thor introduced, Jane came up to Steve, taking his hand for a shake or two.

"Captain America, right? It's nice to finally meet you." She smiled warmly, almost… too warmly.

"It's nice to meet you too." Steve returned, as Thor lead them both to a beach house almost made up of glass, showing it's interior designs. Tony and the others already turned on some loud music as they took drinks from out of the cooler and started partying hard.

"I'll see you inside, alright?" Jane said to Thor before giving Steve a very odd look and running off into the house.

"Steven, I must thank you for inviting us to this celebrate. It is truly a magnificent idea." Thor said, laying his arm on Steve's shoulder before he too made his way to the house.

"Yeah..." Steve mumbled, Thor was already far away to hear. Letting out a sigh, he grabbed his own arm and breathed out into the air. "… I thought it was clear…"

'Avengers only…' He continued in his mind.

The day was far from over, Steve could only hope things would go well as he pictured.

**A/N**

**A short chapter.. :)**

**I will continue, so please stay tuned! **


End file.
